1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary wheel cutters, and more particularly, to a rotary wheel cutting apparatus with a spring-biased blade cover which automatically covers the rotary blade when a manual hold-open force is eliminated.
2. General Background
Rotary wheel cutters are used in a variety of industries which require cutting soft material such as cloth. As with other cutting implements, when the cutter is dropped or left unattended, workers are not always aware of the cutting edge and have become cut or injured. However, uncovered cutting edges not only present a hazard to personnel but also to the materials used. For example, if a cutter is dropped, the cutting edge could cut the material in a location which is undesirable.
Further, carpal tunnel, xe2x80x9ctennis elbowxe2x80x9d and sore neck injuries are common in this industry.
In view of the above, there is a continuing need for a rotary wheel cutting apparatus which includes a spring-biased blade cover which is biased to a closed position and which requires a manual force to hold the spring-biased blade cover open.
The preferred embodiment of the rotary wheel cutting apparatus of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a straight forward and simple manner.
Broadly, the present invention contemplates a rotary wheel cutting apparatus with a spring-biased blade cover which automatically covers the rotary blade when a manual hold-open force is eliminated.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a rotary wheel cutting apparatus with a spring-biased blade cover to minimize the occurrence of unwanted cuts in the material being cut or in personnel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotary wheel cutting apparatus which is ergonomically engineered to relieve stresses off of the gripping hand and wrist and which is comfortable to hold.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rotary wheel cutting apparatus with a spring-biased blade cover to protect the blade when not in use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a rotary wheel cutting apparatus with a spring-biased blade cover which automatically closes so that the user does not have to cover the rotary blade before storage.
In view of the above, a feature of the present invention is to provide a rotary wheel cutting apparatus which is easy and safe to use.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a rotary wheel cutting apparatus which is relatively simple structurally and thus simple to manufacture.
An advantage of the of the present invention is to provide a rotary wheel cutting apparatus with a spring-biased blade cover to protect the user of the cutting apparatus from cuts or nicks if the cutting apparatus is accidentally dropped.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings, the description given herein, and the appended claims.